


Shallow Cuts

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cutting, Drabble, Facial, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, M/M, tw: self harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Kinktober prompt: knifeplay/Begging/facialIgnis indulges in Prompto's knifeplay desires.





	Shallow Cuts

Prompto tested his bindings. Zip ties pinched his skin, bit where the fasteners dug into his pale flesh. 

Ignis sat a number of potions on the table beside them, as well as a pair of emergency shears. He removed his glasses, and placed them on the table. 

"You're sure, Prompto?" 

"Yeah, Iggy, I'm okay." 

Ignis knelt in front of his would be captive, stripped down to his trousers. Still overdressed where Prompto was concerned. The bound man's eyes watched the dagger materialize in Ignis' hand, spin in his fingertips, and get held firm in his grip. Ignis heard his breath hitch in excitement.

"Please, let me know if you'd like to stop." 

Prompto wiggled in his seat in anticipation. His nude ass stuck to the seat.

Ignis moved swiftly, reaching up and pressing the dagger to Prompto's throat. 

The blonde swallowed hard, the movement causing the dagger to draw a small red cut over the skin.

The advisor immediately noticed Prompto growing hard. He dragged the tip of the dagger down Prompto's chest. 

"Do you want me to cut you...?" Ignis asked in a throaty purr. 

"Y-yes..." Prompto's voice came out in a quiet gasp. Ignis dragged the dagger across Prompto's rib. He carefully metered the pressure, just enough to draw blood. Just enough to feel like burning. 

Prompto hissed at the slice, bouncing in his seat at the pain. It was so much better when someone other than himself cut him. 

Ignis circled his free fingers around Prompto's dick. 

"Is this what you want...?" 

"YeS!" Prompto squeaked out. He tried to buck into Ignis' hand.

Ignis brought the dagger down to Prompto's hip.

He watched the younger man's reaction, flushed with pleasure; gasping and purring at the mixed sensations. 

"Tell me, then."

"P-please, Iggy, fuck-please!" Prompto stammered out. 

"A little more coherent, if you please." Ignis nuzzled Prompto's shaft as he dug the dagger into his flesh. 

"Oh-my-Gods-" he gasped, the words coming out in a jumble. "Plea-please please, touch me."

"Darling, I -am- touching you." 

He let his fingertips slip to tickle over the blonde's balls. 

Prompto whimpered beneath under his touch. 

"Please touch my dick, suck me off, Iggy I'm gonna go crazy-"

Ignis interrupted his thought by taking the head of his cock in his mouth.

He felt Prompto go stiff, then lax beneath him. He shifted the dagger in his grip, and pressed the tip into Prompto's thigh as he sucked.

"Oh-gods, Iggy, your lips feel amazing..."

Prompto bucked, accidentally digging the dagger's tip in deeper. Ignis paused to survey the wound in his periphery. He resumed sucking on the head of Prompto's cock once he had ascertained the wound wasn't too severe. 

He let the dagger dissipate. He had to focus. He ran his hands up Prompto's thighs, smearing blood up one of them. Prompto wriggled beneath him. Gasps and moans escaped the young man's lips, desperate.

"Iiiiiiiggy..." Prompto cooed. "Iggy, baby, pleaaaase. I'm close..." 

The blonde tried to wiggle his legs, though the zip ties around his ankles prevented it. 

Ignis pulled away, and circled his fingers around Prompto's shaft.

"How close, darling...?" 

Prompto whimpered almost pathetically as Ignis began to jerk him off. His stomach heaved with his gasps, shed blood sticky to his skin. 

He was close. Ignis lapped up his shaft, coaxing his orgasm from him. 

"Iggy, pl-please, I-I'm gonna come on your face if-"

He shifted his grip. A hand under Prompto's testicles, a hand on his shaft. He jerked the blonde off until his gasps reached the point of cracking, and his dick spurted, warm against Ignis' face. 

"Ohmygod, Iggy, I'm so sorry, I'm so-aah!"

Ignis kept teasing his shaft, milking the last of his orgasm onto his spread thighs and the seat of the chair beneath them. 

He looked up at his captive, semen glistening on his dark lashes. His tongue poked out from between his lips, and tasted Prompto's seed. 

"Y-you look pretty good like that, Iggy."

Prompto chuckled, still breathless. 

Ignis stood, and ruffled Prompto's hair lovingly. 

"Will you be alright if I take a moment to wash my face?" 

"Mmhm! I'm okay." He nodded, a cheery, if a bit tired smile across his lips. "You gonna untie me when you get back?"

"If you'd like." 

Ignis lifted a potion from the table, and cracked it over Prompto's cuts. "Or I could keep you as such, and tease that spot on your thighs." 

Prompto glanced away nervously.

"On second thought, maybe I should be untied first."

Ignis chuckled, and placed the emergency shears between Prompto's legs, before leaving to wash his face.


End file.
